Thorns of a Rose
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: Takes place during Battle City before Marik's duel with Bakura. Marik can never love, only want and desire. By a cruel twist of fate his want has landed on Anzu. And what Marik wants, he gets.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all! Hope everyone's doing well. This is something I was inspired to write from reading a different Thornshipping story. Well sort of inspired since this story is completely different from the other one ^^U Anyway, this fic is sort of how I see Thornshipping in general. Might be a tad confusing since I'm not used to writing from Marik's perspective. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Kaiba would walk around the whole of season three with bunny ears on! ^^**_

* * *

Pain.

It was all he knew, all he was, and all he would ever be. He was a being of pain, an inflictor and a receiver. The sadistic pleasure he got from causing pain was like nothing else and the rush of adrenalin he got from have pain inflicted on him was the ultimate thrill. Pain was his mother, his creator, without it he would never have come to exist. He was Marik Ishtar, the pain of Malik Ishtar. He was of course more than just pain. Hatred, loneliness, depression, anger; they were his rhyme and reason, his thoughts and actions. Everything he did was in hatred. To bring pain. To cause depression and anger. To make those within his reach taste loneliness they had never imagined.

A loneliness that was etched into his very being.

No one accepted him. His so called siblings saw him as a parasite, a stain that was corroding there oh so perfect little brother. Malik. Ra he hated him and the feeling was mutual. Malik had created him from his own pain, his own twisted and confused emotions he suffered from the tomb keeper's initiation. He was part of Malik. He was Malik. But Malik would not accept that. Malik would never admit something so dark and evil could have been born from him. He rejected Marik, painted him a monster, a ghoul that hid in the shadows of your bedroom and watched you until you fell asleep or looked away for a split second so he could pounce and make your nightmares reality. Not even a person, just a bundle of evil given the shape of a man. Or rather taken.

The cool night air felt good. It was cold, so cold you wouldn't even think to stand outside when there was a warm room heated by the blimp's electric motors waiting for you inside. Anyone would think it madness to subject one's self to such icy winds that blew at the high altitude they were flying but madness was no stranger to Marik and the goose bumps that prickled his bronze skin like pin pricks felt so very good. He had grown bored in his cosy little room with its soft bed and gentle lightning. It was so very lovely and he hated it. He hated love. He hated everything on principle but love was high on the list. He hated warmth and security, feeling safe and loved with those around you or even alone with the knowledge someone out there cared for you. He hated it. He hated it because he wanted it.

Envy.

Another jagged and rotten piece of the puzzle that made up his psyche, though one he was less inclined to share.

He breathed deeply, the icy air cutting his throat with each intake. A dull pain that reminded him he was still alive, still in control. Malik was so weak, a baby who constantly needed Rashid's protection lest things become too hard for him to handle. Well Rashid was gone now. Not completely but he would rectify that soon enough and Malik had been helpless to stop him taking over, taking what was denied him. Malik's body. His body. Because he was Malik, not the weak pathetic fool who needed others but the true Malik. A being of evil who deserved his body for the suffering he felt with every emotion in his mind. His and only his. He would never let the fake Malik have it again, never let that undeserving weakling waste the opportunities this body brought.

He smiled; a twisted parody of the action that bared his sharp canines similar to a snarling beast. Evil is not meant to smile. A smile is something that happens when a person is happy. Evil is never happy. Even when he would kill Rashid or defeat the Pharaoh he would never be happy or satisfied. Never sated or quenched of his hatred. No. He would continue to hate and spread despair, continue to inflict pain and arouse anger that a person never thought they were capable of feeling.

And he would do it alone.

Lonely, always lonely.

No one would accept him, no one would want him. No one would dare to try, because if they did he would kill them, erase them from this world so he would never have to face the emotion hidden deep within himself.

Fear.

The fear of losing someone who accepts you for what you are. The fear of caring for another. Just fear. He feared fear. To be scared, helpless and weak, it disgusted him. When he made others fear him it was wonderful, their frightened little faces constricted at the very sight of him. It gave him power, the power to affect another's mind and bend there will to his desires. Of course this could be just as easily accomplished with the power of his rod but should the situation ever arise when he didn't have the rod, he was confident in the fact he would not be completely powerless.

His cape flapped high in the wind, almost dancing against the element. The dark purple fabric did little to protect him against the cold but he didn't care. It was a symbol. A sign that he was a being above them. Purple, the colour of royalty. He chuckled, the sound dark and grating as it rumbled from his throat. He wasn't laughing because he was happy, more amused.

He was recalling the duel from earlier that day, his duel with pretty little Mai. The woman had been so confident, so very proud of herself. Well he fixed that. It was a little disappointing really; she had been far too easy. It was clear the moment she set foot on the duelling arena that she had never experienced a taste of shadow magic in her life. So unprepared for the horrors she was experiencing, so unsuspecting of the damage his illusions could cause. He laughed at the memory of her face when she cut off his head, stricken in horror and disgust as he held his head in his arms. And the fear, the fear in her eyes was the icing on the cake. He knew then he would break her, shatter her glass confidence and reveal the cowering little girl hiding behind it.

'_Poor little Mai, no looking glass to tell yourself you're the fairest in the land anymore'_.

Now she was lost to the shadows, slowly, agonisingly slowly she was filtering away into nothing and soon only a pretty corpse would be left of the lovely Mai. It almost made him giddy for his battle with the Pharaoh. The spirit would not be so easily defeated but Marik wasn't worried. Already he had thought of the perfect way to exploit the Pharaoh's weakness and ensure his victory. Yes, soon he will have removed all obstacles stopping him from spreading his darkness over the world. Soon he would be their God. Worshipped, praised, feared, Marik their lord and master. It had a nice ring to it. Their only God.

The only one.

All alone.

Lonely.

A sound drew him from his musing. Footsteps.

Slow soft clanking of footsteps on the other side of the platform, separated by the duelling arena. Who in their right mind would think to come out here? Marik couldn't tell, the figure blocked by the slightly raised arena. The footsteps continued, growing closer. Clearly whoever it was couldn't see him either or they would have turned tail and fled. The owner of the footsteps wouldn't be too hard to decipher, after all there was only a certain number of people on the blimp to begin with.

It could be the Pharaoh or maybe his pathetic host or even one of his little cheerleaders. It could be Kaiba or one of his staff. It could be Ishizu but that was unlikely, his so called sister could see the future and would therefore know he was standing on the other side. She was a constant irritation but even she wouldn't be stupid enough to be alone with him on the outer recesses of the blimp where he could kill her and toss her body over the rails without any hassle at all. Actually that idea sounded amusing, maybe he should give it a try with his little mystery quest.

The footsteps halted.

Marik waited, curious to what the figure was planning. It was unlikely they were just coming out for a breath of fresh air; if they were then why bother to walk all the way to the railings? The howl of the wind was all he could hear, no sounds followed it, no indication someone was standing on the other side of the platform. He frowned. He couldn't have imagined the footsteps could he? He was insane but he knew what was real and what was not. He was sure the footsteps had been real. Silently he inched closer to the tip of the rails where the two sides met. He had to be careful not to scare away his prey; like a wolf hunting a rabbit.

'_Here bunny, bunny'_

Marik felt a tingle of excitement up his spine. A taste of the thrill he would feel from cornering his unsuspecting victim. He hoped it was one of Kaiba's staff; a nameless drone the CEO wouldn't even notice went missing. He couldn't just murder anyone after all, much to his reluctance. He couldn't touch the Pharaoh or Kaiba; they were needed for his plan. The Pharaoh's cronies and Kaiba's brother; they were a grey area, not very important but their absence would be noted. Everyone else? He had an appointment card for the rod's blade with their name on it. He bit back a giggle, giddy as he drew closer to knowing his victim's identity.

(Sniff)

He paused in his step.

What was that?

(Sob) a hiccup (sob)

Crying.

His victim was crying. Slowly he peered over the pillar holding the duelling arena to the other side. Dark lavender eyes scanned the dark area, searching the shadows for the source of woe. Then he saw them. Or rather her. The figure was clearly female, the slender legs poking out of the red skirt she wore around her curved hips made it pretty obvious. Her back was too him, her brown hair flying every which way in the wind. Her head was bent forward, blocking his view of her face. But he already knew who she was.

And she disgusted him.

The Pharaoh's head cheerleader and personal whore Anzu Mazaki. She was always on the Pharaoh's arm, fawning over him and hanging on his every word. Disgusting little slut.

She still hadn't noticed his presence but at this point it didn't matter. He couldn't kill her, someone so tightly linked with the Pharaoh and his host was sure to be noticed missing. He cursed mentally, his fun denied him. He glared at her trembling form. Whether she was shaking from the cold or her tears he wasn't sure. She sniffled, mumbling something to herself and wiping her eyes.

'_So pathetic'_

Suddenly a thought came to him. He couldn't kill her but there was nothing stopping him from teasing her a bit. He had after all seen her at her weakest point; she was ripe to be mocked. He smiled, lips twisted maliciously as he crept up to her, silent and invisible to her.

He was so close now, within arm's reach of gripping her hair in his hand. It looked so silky. He briefly wondered how it would feel tangled in his fist.

Her back straightened with a sigh. It would seem her little crying fit was over. The giddiness returned to him, waiting with baited breath for her to turn and see him. She didn't disappoint, stepping back from the rail and pivoting on her heel to face him. For a nanosecond she didn't even see him, her dulled blue eyes rimmed red dismissing the blur of colours as a mistake caused by the remaining tears in her vision. Then she blinked and her vision cleared, revealing the tanned face with grinning white teeth and dark lavender eyes staring at her to be all too real. Her eyes widened, mouth opening in a silent yelp of shock and confusion, her brain unable to keep up with her face. Marik leaned forward, meeting her eye line.

"Boo"

She shrieked, jumping back with flailing limbs. He threw his head back in laughter, delighted with her reaction. Her back collided with the rail and in her shock she lost her balance, tipping over slightly as her feet lifted from the ground. Frantically she gripped the handrail, catching herself but the momentum continued to make her fall backwards.

With a painful jerk she was stopped, Marik's grip on the collar of her top keeping her suspended from falling over completely. She was practically sitting on the rail, the cool metal digging into her bare thighs just below the hem of her skirt. He grinned at her, chuckling in his throat at the look of panic in her eyes.

"Now now" he half heartedly scolded "It's not polite to scream at someone when you see them. You might hurt their feelings" He loosened his grip on her, letting her slip back further. She gasped, her mouth opening and closing in silent pleas. His grin stretched further, fully enjoying her panic. He stepped forwards, forcing her back even further to the point her back was at a ninety degree angle to the rail.

"Please!" she begged, her arms growing weak from the strain of keeping her body up. With a flick of his wrist he pulled her back up and tossed her aside like a rag doll. She stumbled, tripping over her own legs to land on her rear. He laughed out loud as she flushed in humiliation, momentarily forgetting her fear in the relief she felt for being back on solid ground.

Shakily she stood up, her knees wobbling like jelly. He watched her struggle to regain her balance, laughing to himself like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. She looked up at him, the fear from before creeping back into her features as his laughter died down and he met her gaze. He smirked at her. She gulped.

"You should be more careful little one. Human life is such a fragile thing, one little slip up is all it takes for it to shatter into nothing" His voice was dark and dripping with malice, silent promises of torment laced in every syllable. Anzu wrapped her arms around herself tightly, as though it would somehow protect her from the madman standing before her.

"I wouldn't have fallen back if you hadn't snuck up on me." She had meant to sound confident in her retort but her voice wavered. She was still shaken from the fear of being so close to him and his grinning face told her he knew it too.

"Oh? But wasn't it I who stopped you from falling over the edge? If I hadn't caught you who knows what tragic fate could have befallen you" Anzu glared at him, irritated by his sarcastic tone. He laughed at her pathetic show of anger. It was so obvious she was terrified and even though she was trying to hide it behind some small spark of bravado he could see it past it, see the urge to flee from him, the instinct to cower in his presence. The pure fear she felt for him. It was almost sensual. Arousing. But then he remembered she was the Pharaoh's little whore and that killed any brief feelings of lust he was feeling for her. Any woman that panted at the Pharaoh's heels like a dog in heat was just disgusting and definitely not worth a first thought let alone a second one.

Neither one said a thing for a while, simply standing opposite one another waiting for the other to make the first move. A sharp wind blew, catching them both off guard. Anzu shuddered, wincing at the lash of cold against her bare arms. She felt so stupid for coming out here now or at least for not bringing a jacket. She heard Marik grunt and looked up, fighting back a laugh at the sight before her. Marik's cape had rose in the wind and flapped over his head like a sheet, blanketing him from the shoulders up_. _

'_Serves you right'_ she thought smugly, smirking at his failed attempt to pull his cape back down when it got caught in the mess of spikes that made up his hair. He tugged harder and it only seemed to catch on another part of his head. It was actually pretty funny and if it was anyone else she might have even laughed. But her smirk quickly fell when he succeeded in pulling it off, glaring at her like it had somehow been her fault. She gulped, stepping back as he growled at her.

Marik was angry. He was always angry but right now he was particularly angry at Anzu. Not because of his cape but because she didn't take the opportunity to flee. He had been momentarily blinded, she could have run away and he would have been too distracted to notice. Was she stupid? He knew she was afraid so why was she just standing there?

Perhaps.

Perhaps she didn't fear him enough.

Well he would fix that.

He growled, advancing on her with quick strides. Anzu squeaked in fear, stepping back rapidly but not daring to turn her back to him. Her back collided with the metallic wall next to the door. She tried to dive right but all too quickly his hands slammed into the wall either side of her, his arms caging her in. She looked pleadingly into merciless lavender and he glared in response. A full minute passed and he hadn't done anything but glare at her. Slowly the fear ebbed away replaced by confusion. Was he going to do anything more than just glare at her?

Honestly Marik himself wasn't sure. What was he doing? He couldn't physically harm her but neither could he let her walk away unscratched from this encounter. He would like to think that nearly plummeting to her doom had traumatised her somewhat, but as she stared at him with a baffled expression he had a feeling it hadn't affected as much as he would have liked. Why? Why was he even doing this? If he couldn't hurt her than why did he even approach her in the first place? Because she had been crying. That's right. She was crying and he wanted to mock her weakness. He smirked darkly, satisfied when he saw the fear return instantly to her features at the sight. He leaned closer, blocking her view of everything but him.

"Tell me something little one" he began smoothly, his gaze never leaving her own "What could make someone so very disgustingly happy as yourself cry?" Her reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes widened in shock a moment before narrowing in embarrassment, a deep flush staining her cheeks.

"That's none of your business "she snapped lowly. He grinned, expecting such a response. He tilted his head, leaning closer so his cheek brushed against hers. She flinched at the contact, his lips against the sensitive skin of her ear sending a chill down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold air around them.

"Would you like to know what I think makes you cry my dear?" he paused letting the tension build in her as she silently awaited his answer "I think it has something to do with the Pharaoh" Her body tensed immediately. His grin stretched from ear to ear, laughing softly at her reaction. "Hit the nail on the head I see" he purred, pulling away to look at her face. What he saw made him shiver in delight.

"You don't know anything" she hissed, making no attempt to hide the dark emotions she was feeling at that moment.

Hatred.

Sadness.

Anger.

All of them crudely mixed in a smouldering glare from darkened blue eyes. He tingled. These emotions were his. They were what made him so very rotten. And now she was showing them. Corroding her image of a good little girl. Good girls can't glare with that much pure hate. He liked it. He liked making her feel these emotions. They suited her. Made her so much more- what was the word for it? - Beautiful? No not quite but similar. Made her so much more, more...

...alluring.

"Oh don't I?" he cooed "Then let me guess; you told the Pharaoh you loved him and he rejected your feelings like they meant nothing"

"Not even close" she scoffed

"But it does have something to do with your feelings for the Pharaoh doesn't it?" Her eyes narrowed to slits giving him all the answer he needed. Now what could it be? If it wasn't the sting of rejection she was crying over then what could it be?

In his musing he had failed to notice Anzu subtly shifting down the wall behind her, her eyes locked on the gap under Marik's arm. It wasn't until he felt the smooth touch of her hair under his elbow that he realised she was escaping. Snarling, he snapped his arm out, catching her by the wrist before she could get away. She cried out sharply but the wind muffled over her cry into nothing. He twisted her arm behind her back, slamming the front of her body into the wall and crushing her against it with his own form.

"It's not polite to leave in the middle of a game" he growled into her ear, truly irritated at her for trying to flee. But why? Didn't he want her to flee? To show she was scared of him. Yes. Of course he did. So why did he stop her? Why didn't he want her to go? Why? He wanted to be alone.

Alone.

Lonely.

Always lonely.

She struggled, kicking the wall in an attempt to push herself back but he was stronger, keeping her firmly pressed between the wall and himself.

"Get off me!" she screeched, flailing her free arm behind her blindly. He growled, her nails narrowly missing his eye as they scraped his cheek. With his free hand he grabbed her wrist, squeezing the bones together tight enough to make her cry out, holding it outstretched above her head against the wall. She tried to pull her arm free but his grip on her wrist only squeezed tighter in warning. She stopped struggling, breathing heavily against the pressure of having her chest crushed against the wall. He was breathing heavily as well but for a much more sinister reason. Having her fight against him like this excited him. She wasn't afraid of him. Fear had been replaced with anger and hate. She was like him now. Anger, hate and sadness. She was the same as him. He was ...wasn't alone.

"You were crying because you know he'll never accept you" Anzu's eyes widened in shock at the soft whisper. No malice, no mocking tone. Just soft "You don't have to tell him to know you'll be rejected because you know he could never return your feelings" She let the words sink in. She wasn't sure which was less believable; the gentle tone coming from Marik's mouth or that he had guessed right.

She had already gone through this conversation a million times in her head. The Pharaoh was destined to leave them. There was just no way he would be able to love her. He cared for her too much for that and would never willingly add to the heartache she would feel when he left them. Even if there was a sliver of hope that the ancient spirit felt the same, he knew it wouldn't last and the pain they would feel being torn apart would be so agonising they'd wished they were never together in the first place.

It was cruel.

Fate was so very cruel.

Marik watched her silently, knowing he had gotten it right. He could see the fresh tears gathering in her eyes. Pain. He had caused her pain. So why wasn't he enjoying it? Part of him was, proud he had brought her to the brink of tears without having to physically hurt her but something tingling in the back of his mind was telling him to wipe the tears away before they fell.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why did he want to stop her pain?

He liked her anger, her hatred and depression. He liked she was like him. He liked her.

...Liked her?

No.

No that wasn't right, he hated everyone, he hated everything. He was a being of hate. Hate, pain, anger, depression. They were him, he was them. Like wasn't an emotion he knew. He knew want, envy, greed, gluttony. Lust. But it was more than that, he wanted more than her body. He wanted her. He wasn't alone with her. The loneliness was gone when she was with him. He liked that. He wanted that.

No!

No!

No!

He didn't.

He couldn't!

He could never want someone like her. Someone so close to the Pharaoh. Someone who loved the Pharaoh. Someone, someone who would never tell the Pharaoh she loved him. Someone who would suffer silently in her heartache. Pain. She would feel pain. She would never be accepted.

Just.

Like.

Him.

Anzu's breath hitched in her throat. What was he doing? Marik's lips trailed up her throat to her jaw nipping at the skin and soothing it with a kiss. She watched in muted horror as his tongue lapped out, trailing back down her neck to her collarbone.

"Wh, What are you doing?" He didn't answer, nuzzling his nose into the nook where her shoulder and neck met "Stop it" he mumbled something against her throat. She didn't have time to decipher his words before she cried out in pain, his sharp fang like teeth digging into her skin. "Stop it!" she began to struggle again. Her wrist came out of his grip easily. She pushed back, freeing herself of his hold completely. Her neck burned as Marik's canines were forcibly dragged away, leaving deep welts in their wake. She pushed him away, staring at him in a mixture of fear and confusion.

He raised his eyes to hers, dark lavender orbs that previously held only contempt for her now burned with a fierce possessive gaze. She shuddered, turning and running inside the blimp. Running to the safe warm rooms and cosy beds.

Running from him. But that was okay. He didn't mind if she ran. It didn't matter. He would just catch her. Catch her and cage her. Keep her beside him forever. Because she was his now.

He wanted her.

And he would have her.

* * *

_**(Looks at readers) Sooo... anybody want more of this or should I leave it as a one shot?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**O-O (looking at the amount of reviews) **_

_**This is probably the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter. I'm...a little overwhelmed with happiness at the moment. (ahem) So this is for everyone who wanted another chapter, not going to lie, this is mostly one sided Yami/Anzu for a lot of it. Hope you enjoy it anyway**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

* * *

The bright lights glowing white above her. The gentle warmth wafting from the humming electric heaters along the walls. The various doors she passed with automatic locks and keypads. All these things were meant to make her feel comfortable and safe.

She felt anything but.

Anzu's rapid footsteps echoed off the metallic walls around her. The muscles in her legs ached in strain and her lungs had become an inferno, every intake of breath adding more and more fuel to the fire. Her throat was dry, a lump of fear stopping her from making any sounds save for her erratic breathing. Her eyes were wide and glossy with unshed tears. It was painful to run so fast but she wouldn't dare stop. Not yet. Not until she was sure it was safe. Safe away from danger. Away from him.

'_Faster, faster'_

The word was a mantra in her head. She turned random corners, desperately seeking some kind of assurance he couldn't reach her. In her panic she hadn't even noticed he wasn't chasing her. She just assumed he was; that she couldn't hear his menacing footsteps growing closer because the sound of blood pumping in her ears blocked out all noises. That his eerie warped shadow glimpsed in the corner of her eye wasn't her own frantically running shadow jumping from wall to wall as she passed under each new light. That the intense burning on her neck was being caused by his searing mouth against her sensitive flesh, canines piercing, tongue pressing, lips-

She hit the wall full force.

A winded gasp erupted deep from her throat. The front of her body stung from the impact for a few seconds before tingling away to a dull pain. She barely noticed. She swallowed gulps of air, her knees almost buckling in relief from her sudden stop. She raised her palms flat against the cool metal leaning on the sturdy surface for support. She took a deep breath in, releasing it slowly as the thumping noise inside her head died down to leave her with only the sound of her own breathing. No footsteps, no mocking laughter, no approaching shadow. No him. Just her.

Sighing in relief she turned and pushed her back against the wall, sliding down to sit with her elbows resting on her bent knees. Slowly her eyes slipped shut and her head fell forward. She felt so drained she could probably fall asleep right there. Or maybe she was asleep. Maybe she was still in the infirmary, dozing in her chair beside Ryou's unconscious form and she just dreamed about heading to the outside of the blimp, about crying, about him sneaking up behind her, threatening her, cornering her, brushing his branding lips against her- she shivered. No it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare, one she would have to wake up from soon. Slowly she raised her head and wiped away the thin sheen of sweat that was dampening her bangs against her forehead. She exhaled hard, opening her eyes halfway.

"This isn't a dream" she whispered to herself crestfallen. Desperately she wished it was. Dreams weren't real, dreams had no consequences; just a bundle of images playing in your mind like a film on a reel. This was no dream and she would have to deal with the consequences that were sure to come. But what were they? She hadn't done anything wrong. She was the victim in this. He was the one in the wrong.

Him.

Not her.

Him.

Marik.

A chill raced up her spine at his name. She wrapped her arms around herself, bringing her knees in closer. She sat in her huddled little ball, racking her brain for answers. Why had Marik done that? Threatening her, mocking her, trying to scare her into panic; these were all things she expected from him. She knew from experience the way a mad man's mind worked. Pegasus. Yami Bakura. Both had terrified her. Both had used tricks to exploit her and her friend's fears and weaknesses. But this? This had never happened before. She had never been in direct contact with any of Yami's enemies, never been so vulnerable. It didn't make sense. From what Ishizu had told them all; Marik was a being of pure hate. He loathed everything, everyone. So why did he touch her like that? Why the sudden interest?

Unless... unless he wasn't interested in her but trying to use her to hurt the pharaoh. She blinked in realisation, her mouth gaping at how obvious the answer had been. Marik didn't... do those things because he was interested in her, he did it to get to the pharaoh. He was probably expecting her to go running to Yami immediately and tell him about what happened.

But why? What good would it do?

Maybe it was to get the spirit riled up, to make him lose his cool for the upcoming duels. Yes. That had to be it. Well she wouldn't fall for it. She wasn't about to let him manipulate her into a tool against Yami. Her fist clenched tightly as she raised her chin a notch, jaw set in determination. Marik could scare her all he wanted and she would just put up with it.

'_He'll be defeated soon enough anyway. There's no way Yami will lose to him'._ Her mind made up and her breathing returned to normal Anzu pushed herself against the wall and stood up. She wobbled a little, her knees like jelly before correcting herself and taking an experimental step forward. There, easy. Taking a deep breath to calm whatever frazzled nerves she had left, she took another step on the exhale. God she felt silly. What was she afraid of? Marik wasn't hiding around the corner waiting to jump out at her like the boogieman. At least she thought he wasn't. Of course he wasn't. She shook her head at her own overactive imagination. She had to get back to the infirmary. She hesitated a moment before stepping around the corner. Immediately coming in contact with another person. Anzu's mouth opened to scream but the figure she bumped into cut her off

"Anzu?"

The brunette's heart nearly stopped. Not Marik. Definitely not Marik.

"Yugi" she nearly sighed his name "You startled me" The shorter star haired boy gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Last time I checked you were watching over Bakura in the infirmary" he took a step forward "Is everything okay?" Anzu hesitated. She didn't want to lie to her friend but she also didn't want to put any more burdens on his small shoulders. The fate of mankind was heavy enough as it was. Compared to it her problem seemed miniscule. She couldn't tell him the truth. But she didn't have to totally lie either

"I'm fine "she responded with a reassuring smile "I just needed some air so I stepped outside for a bit" There, not a complete lie. She had gone outside, just not for air. Yugi peeked around her, raising an eyebrow at the dead end behind her. Seeing this Anzu quickly gave a nervous laugh and added "I got a little lost on my way back" Again not the complete truth but not a flat out lie either. Yugi nodded, accepting her answer with a smile. No sooner had his lips turned up in a smile did they fall to a puzzled frown

"What's that mark on your neck?" Anzu blinked once in confusion before her eyes widened in realisation. Her hand shot up to cover the wound. In her decision to hide the truth from her friend she had overlooked the evidence branded on her own self, completely forgetting it was even there. Exactly what did Yugi see? Did it look like a blemish or were the teeth marks clearly etched into her skin? Was it deep red and fresh or had a bruise begun to form turning the damaged flesh a purplish brown? How was she supposed to make up an excuse for it? Yugi 's frown deepened "Anzu...

"A spider bite." She blurted out. Yugi blinked, taken back by her sudden outburst. Forcing a sheepish smile she gingerly rubbed the mark with her palm "I got bitten when I went outside earlier, it looks worse than it really is" Another half truth; she did get bitten outside the blimp. It was just something much more threatening than a spider that administrated it. Yugi just stared at her for a moment.

"A spider?" he repeated.

She nodded.

"This high up in the air?" he asked.

She hesitated.

Slowly she nodded, mumbling "Bugs huh?" in answer. Yugi's frown didn't budge an inch, clearly still suspicious. Anzu wasn't a terrible liar, perhaps if it was someone else they might have even believed her. But Yugi wasn't someone else. He knew she was hiding something but he also knew she had a good reason for hiding it. They had been friends for years after all, he trusted her judgement. If she didn't want to tell him he wouldn't press the subject. _'Then again'_ he thought with a hint of mischief _'Maybe she'll be more talkative with a certain someone else'_ Smiling Yugi gave a nod

"Okay. We should put a bandage over it or something though" Anzu cringed

"Does it really look that bad?"she asked. Yugi shook his head gently

"I meant so it wouldn't get infected or something" he laughed lightly. Anzu flushed

"O, Oh right" she gave an embarrassed laugh.

The two leisurely made their way to the infirmary in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while Anzu would flinch when she thought she saw a shadow move or heard a noise somewhere else on the blimp. Yugi noticed but said nothing, one hand resting lightly on the puzzle. Soon enough they entered a familiar hallway, one of Kaiba's guards standing outside a door. As they approached the guard stepped to the side and entered the pin into the keypad, opening the door for them. Yugi gave a nod of thanks but the guard made no response. When the door slid shut behind them Anzu patted her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. All of Kaiba's staff is like that. I said hello to one earlier and he just brushed past me like I wasn't even there" Yugi nodded

"I guess we should be grateful Kaiba even posted them outside the rooms" Walking towards the cabinets lining the walls Yugi began searching for a first aid kit. Slowly Anzu made her way over to the bed where an unconscious Ryou lay, the heart monitor beside him the only sound ensuring them he was still alive. Anzu frowned as she stared at the already pale boy's face growing even paler then the last time she checked. Gently she brushed a lock of his snow white hair off his cheek. She nearly flinched at how cold his skin had become.

From the corner of his eye Yugi watched her, a smile tugging at his lips. Anzu was such a sweet girl, so caring for her friends. He truly loved that about her. That warm kind light she seemed to exhibit to those around her, it was just so wonderful. Deep down he knew they'd never be anything more than friends and while it hurt to know she'd never love him in the way he loved her, for now he would be satisfied just to stand beside her and feel that light. He would always be her friend, he was certain of it and as her friend it was his duty to help her with whatever troubles she was facing. Even if it wasn't exactly him doing it. Holding the first aid kit firmly in his hands Yugi gave one last sneaky smile before shutting his eyes. The eye on the puzzle glowed.

Anzu, unaware of Yugi's actions, continued tucking Ryou in. She felt like a mother the way she was fussing over the sleeping boy; fluffing his pillow, smoothing out his blanket, doing whatever she could to ensure he was comfortable. Ryou himself made no signs that her actions were making him any more comfortable in his coma like state but it made her feel a little better. She hadn't been able to help him before, not even realising his darker half was the one using his body. '_Some friend I am'_ she thought bitterly.

"What, where?"

She abruptly broke out of her musing, her eyes snapping to where Yugi was standing. Or rather had been standing. Yami blinked for several seconds, his eyes falling to the puzzle around his neck in confusion. Anzu felt her heart fluttering, a normal reaction whenever Yugi would switch with the spirit. She blushed pink when he lifted his dark violet eyes to meet her own bright blues.

"Anzu" he greeted, his deep baritone voice awakening the butterflies in her stomach.

"Y,Yami" she returned, cursing herself for stuttering "What are you, ah, I mean why did you switch?" The ancient pharaoh frowned in puzzlement, the little pout on his face almost too cute for the poor girl to take.

"I'm not sure. Yugi said there was something important he wanted me to find out." He tilted his head to the side "Do you know what he meant?" Anzu blinked before she blushed scarlet. That sneaky little midget! She could almost imagine him sitting in his soul room with a smug smile of his deceptively innocent face. Yami raised an eyebrow, his eyes drifting to the hand she had clasped so firmly on her neck then down the first aid box in his hands and finally back to her.

"You hurt your neck" he stated simply taking a step towards her "Let me help you". The butterflies in her stomach practically went crazy at his words, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid he could hear it. Shaking her head she waved her free hand as though dismissing the subject

"N,No that's okay, I can do it myself" but even as she spoke the spirit was gently urging her down in to the seat behind her. He sat on the edge of the bed opposite to her, taking note of the way Ryou was practically cocooned in the blanket but made no comment. Anzu lowered her face, keeping her gaze on her lap. He was so close, their knees were practically touching. She discreetly swallowed. There was no way he wouldn't hear the rapid thumping of her heart now.

"Anzu?" she looked at him behind her bangs. He was smiling, his deep voice soft with a touch of amusement "Can you raise your head a bit? It's a little hard to look at your neck like this" Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. Her face was so red, there was no way she could look up now. But Yami took the matter into his own hands. Quite literally in fact. Gently he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her head until her eyes were levelled with his. "There" he smiled "Much better"

Anzu almost melted. Did he even realise what he did to her? Did he think it was a game making her squirm like this? No, he wouldn't be so cruel. But would it kill him to notice how obviously enthralled she was with him? Just to give her some hint if he felt the same. But alas the spirit gave no such sign. Even when he placed his hand over hers, gently pulling it away from her neck so he could see her wound, he did so without a single nervous twitch or dusting of a blush across his cheeks. He pushed her curtain of chestnut brown hair away from her neck with the back of his hand, leaning in close enough his breath blew over her collarbone. Anzu drew her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down gently to stop herself from making any foolish or embarrassing sounds.

Yami's mouth pursed in concentration. Something didn't look right about the wound on Anzu's neck. She had said it was nothing but it certainly looked painful. Two long deeply red welts dragged along from the crook of her neck to her shoulder blade, a few drops of dried blood coating the end of the trail where the skin had broken. Between and around the marks were small indentations, equally red and sore looking. They almost looked like teeth marks...

Yami pulled back, raising his concerned eyes to hers. Anzu for her credit was doing a magnificent job of staring at the wall right above Yami's hair like it was the most interesting wall she had ever seen.

"Anzu..." he said gently

She didn't respond, her gaze still captivated by the pale eggshell blue paint covering the wall. It was a really nice shade of blue; maybe she should repaint her room some time soon. Not necessarily that blue but maybe one similar.

"Anzu" Yami repeated a little bit firmer

"Yes?" she answered in a forced casual tone. Or maybe not even blue. Maybe green or yellow. Something bright and colourful but not too strong. Cream could be nice but then it might be too close to the colour in the halls and she'd hate for-

Warmth covered the side of her face. Yami cradled his palm against her cheek with a little more force, urging her to look at him. Unable to ignore the sudden action and the pleasant feelings it brought on, Anzu was forced to look him in the eyes. The sincere concern shinning in those mysterious violet eyes made her want to throw herself into his arms, to tell him everything and find security snuggled in his warm embrace. She didn't do that however for the single reason it would destroy her pride in herself for being a strong reliable person. Not to mention how unbelievably embarrassed she would be.

"Anzu, how did you get this wound?" His voice was so gentle, soft and quiet as a lullaby. Anzu felt her resolve wavering at the sound.

"I, I was bitten" she answered. Inwardly she cursed herself for being so easily swayed by the spirit's kindness. She also cursed Yugi for knowing her so well. She was hiding the truth for his benefit not hers.

"By who?" the spirit pressed. She shut her eyes , hoping it would be easier to lie if she wasn't looking at his handsomely worried face. She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out.

She couldn't do it.

She just couldn't.

'_You're doing this for him. If you tell him you'll just be leading him right into Marik's trap.' _But even as she thought this, her tongue refused to form the necessary syllables.

"Who did this to you Anzu?" he asked again "Please tell me." Tears of frustration began to pool in the corners of her eyes. Why couldn't he understand she couldn't tell him, why did he have to be so damn caring? So wonderfully noble and gallant? Why did he have to be so, so ... so God damn wonderful. A wonderful man that made a strong headed girl like her a quivering mess whenever he spoke or smiled or did virtually anything. A wonderful, wonderful man.

All the more reason not to tell him.

"No one Yami" her voice was barely above a whisper "It's just a spider bite" Yami frowned, his brows furrowing

"It doesn't look like a spider bi-"

"Yami" she cut in almost desperately. She opened her eyes, a sliver of a tear rolling down her cheek. His eyes widened a fraction, taken back by her weary almost pleading expression. "Please" she whispered "It's really not important" Yami stared at her a moment, his dark violet eyes taking in every detail of her face. Slowly he nodded, his thumb brushing away the stray tear off her cheek before pulling his hand away completely. Sitting up straight he regarded her with a wary expression before turning his attention to the small green box in his lap. He looked back up at her with a subtle smirk.

"Well, we should probably treat it regardless" He unclasped the top of the box and lifted the lid. Anzu nodded, grateful he had just let the subject be and not interrogated her for the answer. Yami's smile slowly slipped away as he stared at the contents of the first aid kit, his expression clearly baffled. Anzu frowned at the sight. Was the box empty or something?

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't respond right away, his eyes seemingly roaming over the inside of the box like it was some kind of puzzle.

"I... I'm not sure I know how to use these" he answered, a touch of embarrassment in his normally confident voice. Anzu blinked in response, watching as the spirit picked up a small spray bottle of antiseptic and turned it in his hand as though inspecting it. Suddenly it dawned on her that not only would an ancient 3000 year old spirit not understand modern medicine, as pharaoh he probably would have had doctors and healers to treat his wounds. Not that he remembered any of it of course.

Her lips perked up in a smile as Yami examined a tube of burn cream, squeezing the bottom so it pushed up to the top and then squeezing the top so it moved back to the bottom. It was a rare oddly cute moment in which the spirit was experiencing something he didn't fully understand. She giggled as he squinted to read the tiny writing on the back, his mouth pursed in absurdly serious concentration.

"Well..." he mumbled "I'm fairly certain a fire didn't bite you so we probably won't need this" Anzu clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow "What?" he asked "It wasn't really a fire was it?" She shook her head, a few chuckles slipping out as she did so.

"No" she spoke between giggles "No it wasn't. I just need to put a plaster over it and I'll be fine" Yami nodded, rummaging through the contents a moment before looking back up at her.

"Which ones are the plasters?" he asked. Anzu giggled again, leaning forward so she could see inside the box. Yami did the same, edging forward so she had a better view. Their foreheads lightly bumped and Anzu immediately pulled back, blushing at the accidental contact. Yami just raised an eyebrow as though to ask _are you all right?_ Composing herself again, she very carefully leaned forward and pointed out a medium sized square plaster. Yami picked it up, turning it over again and again in his fingers. It looked large enough to cover the mark, though he wasn't exactly sure how it was meant to stay on. As though reading his mind Anzu pointed to the clear side of the plaster where a small label indicated to pull off the plastic backing.

"Interesting" he mumbled, peeling off the thin plastic sheet. Carefully he placed the plaster over the wound, his finger tips brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck. A spark ran up Anzu's spine at the brief touch. "There we go" he turned his head so his face was mere inches from her own "How's that?" His breath fanned over her lips, his own so close it was almost scandalous.

"I, It's fine" she answered a bit breathlessly. So close. So very close. All she had to do was move a quarter of an inch forward and she'd be able to feel his no doubt soft lips against hers. So tempting. Dangerously tempting. He smiled, almost as though inviting her to try. Slowly so slowly she leaned forward, her eye lids sliding down half way. Her heart pounded as the world around them seemed to disappear, time itself slowing down so she could enjoy this one single moment for as long as possible. Their breaths mingled into one. Vaguely she could taste chocolate as she breathed in. A teasing sample.

But then it was gone.

Yami pulled away, sitting up straight with an obliviously calm smile on his equally oblivious face. Anzu's eyes opened fully, blinking a few times before sitting up dead straight in her chair. Her face was so red it was practically on fire. She watched as he shut the first aid kit and placed it on the bedside table like nothing had happened. Standing he patted her shoulder

"You should get some sleep" with a sincere smile he indicated the puzzle and added "And if you feel like talking with either of us tomorrow, don't hesitate to ask". She blinked at him, her cheeks still scarlet. With one last pat on her shoulder he turned and left the room. Anzu just stared at the door after it shut for several seconds.

Did that really just happen?

Did he seriously not see what she was doing?

Did she honest to God just try to kiss him and he honestly didn't even notice?

What the hell?!

She threw herself forward, burying her face into the bed's mattress and screamed in pure frustration. The sound muffled by the soft springy material. She clenched the blanket in her fists, unwittingly pulling it off Ryou. She wanted to hit something. Anything. Just to vent the humiliation she felt for her own idiocy. She had already decided to bury her feelings for the spirit, knowing their love would never last. But that plan had clearly gone down the drain. She almost kissed him. Kissed him! You don't kiss a person after you've decided to contain your feelings for them.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

She sighed hard, her shoulders slumping as they released all the tension from her body. In the end it didn't really matter. He never even realised what she was doing. That or he had one hell of a poker face. Either way he clearly wasn't interested. A stab of pain tore at her heart. So this was what it felt like for your heart to break. Not a pleasant thing. Not at all. She sat back up; tear drops prickling her eyelashes as they began to fall.

"Oh stop it" she berated herself, wiping off the tears with the back of her hand. She rubbed her eyes until they were sore, her nose red as she sniffled. When she blinked to clear her vision she noticed that she had pulled the blanket so hard, Ryou's entire torso was uncovered. Instinctively she began to fix it, re tucking and smoothing out the cloth until it looked as comfortable as possible. Her eyes drifted to his face. A little bit of colour had returned to his cheeks so that was good. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood watching him a moment. He looked so peaceful she was almost jealous.

"Are all guys this oblivious or am I just lucky?" she asked. The beep of the heart monitor was her only reply. "Great" she sighed.

The room began to blur. She frowned, rubbing her eyes in confusion.

Her body started going numb, her arms falling to her side lifelessly. '_W, What...?' _

Everything faded away and the last thing she remembered was her eyes drifting shut.

Then her eyes reopened but it wasn't Anzu looking through them. Her head turned, taking in Ryou's slumbering form with dull clouded blue eyes. Her fingers reached up and slid inside the collar of her top, pulling out the object hidden inside. The Millennium Ring. She approached the boy and dropped the ring on his chest carelessly. The eye of the ring glowed and then Ryou's own eyes snapped open. But again it wasn't the true owner in control of his body. He sat up slowly, raising his dark mahogany eyes to Anzu's body. He stared at her in confusion until he met her eyes.

"Malik" he greeted, his voice even raspier than normal "Was it too much an inconvenience to come see me in your own body?"

"Yes" her voice sounded strained and warped, the barest hint of Malik's own voice mingled in her words "As it happens my body is being controlled by another" Bakura smirked, raising an eyebrow

"How's that for irony?" he snickered. Anzu's eyes narrowed, clearly not amused. The spirit of the ring waved his hand, dismissing his joke "Oh lighten up. Now what do you want?"

"To reclaim my body obviously"

"And you woke me up because?" Malik glared at him through Anzu's eyes but Bakura simply grinned in response. He knew the Egyptian boy needed his help but he wanted to hear him say it first. For someone as proud as Malik to be reduced to such a state was hilarious. Well at least it was hilarious to the spirit of the ring and he couldn't help rubbing a bit of salt into the wound.

"I need..." he began, Anzu's mangled voice taking on a hint of embarrassment "your help". Bakura clapped for him.

"There. Now was that so hard?" Anzu's fists clenched at her sides. "But what's in it for me?"

"The Millennium Rod. The... thing possessing my body, a sort of dark side to my personality, currently wields it and will not part with it so easily. Help me regain my body and it will be yours as promised"

Bakura rubbed his chin in thought. He didn't know what to expect from this new enemy but he wasn't about to lose out on a Millennium item that was already his. He had already followed Malik's plan and completed his side of the bargain. The Rod was his payment and he was certain to collect it.

"Very well" he said, slipping the Ring around his neck. He tossed the blanket off, vaguely wondering how it gotten wrapped around him so bloody tightly, and slipped on his sneakers beside the bed "Let's go"

"Wait, let me switch to your mind" Bakura froze, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"If you'll recall, that didn't work out so well last time" he stood, glaring down due to Anzu's smaller frame "Why don't you just keep using Anzu?"

"My dark side has taken a... for lack of better word, interest in this girl. He has already harmed her" her hand pushed back her hair to reveal the plaster along her neck "And I don't want to add any more of her misery to the acts that monster is committing in my body"

"Pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" Bakura taunted dryly

"I never harmed this girl!"

"You made her hold a capsule of poison between her teeth and threatened to make her swallow if the Pharaoh didn't duel" he chuckled "I'd call that putting her in harm's way wouldn't you?" Anzu's face looked taken a back and in her eyes Bakura could see Malik's spirit making the exact same expression.

"T, That was different!" she spluttered " I wasn't –"

"Yes, yes, you're different, I get it." He waved his hand dismissively "You're far too easy to rile up my friend" Anzu's eyes narrowed to slits and he chuckled at the sight. Bakura couldn't quite figure out what Malik's so called dark side would want with Anzu. He ran his eyes down her body. Well apart from the obvious of course.

"Bakura" he gritted out, catching Bakura's roaming eyes on his current vessel "Time is of the essence"

"All right, just switch already" With a nod, Anzu's eyes slid shut and her body relaxed. Bakura swore out loud catching her as she began to fall forward. He glared at the now transparent Malik standing beside him. "You couldn't make her sit down first?" he grumbled. Malik looked off to the side sheepishly. Careful not to wake her, he lay her slumped against the edge of the bed with her head resting in her arms. He eyed the plaster on her neck a moment before moving her hair to cover it up.

With a final glance at her hunched form, Bakura and Malik left to let her dream.

Unaware of the nightmare she would awake to.

* * *

_**...I'm probably going to have to continue this**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I honestly never thought this story would be so popular :3 (stands on top of a mountain and yells) I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!**_

* * *

He watched the light flicker desperately. Like a bird with its wings broken twitching on the ground, so to was this simple little light bulb trying to survive. Trying to survive his presence. A futile but amusing attempt. Marik sat on his bed, petting the rod in his hand as though it was a kitten, watching the bulb fight for all it was worth.

'_How sad' _he thought dryly '_an inanimate object that can't even realises it's about to cease to exist.'_ At his thoughts the light gave one last bright flicker before bursting and showering the carpentered floor with its shards. The room descended into darkness immediately, a thin beam of moonlight through the window the only light source left. He stared at the slivers of glass glinting in the pale silver light disinterestedly, his mind and thoughts elsewhere.

How had he never noticed how lovely she was? Her beauty. Her voice. Her fiery personality. All had been as important to him as an ant beneath his boot before. But now, now he wanted to claim that beauty, make her scream his name with her voice, tame and dominate that fire in her soul. Make her his. Only his. Strange that she could captivate his thoughts like this when only hours before he saw her only as an ally to the Pharaoh and could have easily slit her throat and disposed of her body with as much care as one gives a crumpled candy wrapper. What was different now? She was still on the Pharaoh's side, something that made the fangs of envy knaw at the deepest depth of his stomach, and she was still devoted to the fool like a love sick puppy. But not for long. He would have her soon enough. It was no longer a question of when but rather how.

There was of course the easy way. She had fallen under the spell of the Rod before and would sure enough succumb to its powers again. He could take control of her, lead her right to him and make her cater to his every whim. It was certainly tempting but also boring. A little too easy. Besides he didn't want an emotionless doll that blankly stared at him in silence. He had already seen a taste of the dark emotions she was capable of, the fury and loathing that hid beneath the surface of her goody two shoes facade, and now he wanted more. He wanted to see what other emotions looked like painted in her features.

If he forced her into submission would that flame behind her eyes dim or disappear completely? Would her sweet lips ever pull back in a snarl like a raging beast or twist into a mocking sneer? Would her cheeks flush and her body tremble with hidden desire? He grinned. Now that would be a sight to see. No, using the Rod would only be a last resort. It wouldn't be too difficult to bend her will to his own without it anyway. She was strong but he was stronger. She would submit eventually and he would enjoy her futile resistance until she did. The thought made him giddy with anticipation. He would defeat the Pharaoh, claim the puzzle and world as his prize and stand above all as God of his new world. Only now he would not be alone. He would have someone to stand by his side. His. Not the Pharaoh's. His.

He stood from his bed, broken glass crunching beneath his shoes. Of course before he could fulfil his new plan he would need to get rid of a few obstacles first. Namely an adoptive brother that had over stayed his welcome in this lifetime. Rashid. Of all the worthless souls in this world he was one that held a large amount of Marik's hate. A hate that was fully justified. He slipped the rod into his belt loop, his cape flowing behind him as he left his room, stalking down the hall with confident strides, each light he passed under dimming with a flicker. He could still remember every detail of his childhood, if one could call it that, trapped in the back of Malik's mind. Trapped in the darkness where Malik hid his deepest darkest fears and secrets. Marik knew the many different ways people described hell. The closest he knew lay hidden in the mind of a child.

Of course there were times when he wasn't there. Brief fleeting moments when Malik's feelings became so intense he couldn't deal with them alone. So he'd call out to Marik. And Marik would appear, not in a physical body but a sort of spiritual form that only the two of them could see. He would stand or float beside Malik, listening to the boy pour his heart out about what was bothering him. Most of the time it was about the Pharaoh, festering hatred for the dead ruler for the scars etched into his back. Sometimes it was about their father, twisted feelings of sadness and betrayal that he feared to share with Ishizu or Rashid.

On the rare occasion it was a feeling of longing that drew Marik out. The want for something Malik knew he couldn't have, like a soft lullaby from his mother's lips or the feeling of the wind and sun on his face. Or freedom. All things he had heard of but never known. Marik would listen to it all. Feel the dark emotions. Collect them. If he couldn't have their body he would at least claim what he could. He was part of Malik but they weren't the same person. Surely he deserved something he could call his own. Even his name was barely his. One letter different. That was it. That was all that separated him from Malik. One measly letter. But he wouldn't be satisfied with just that. Not at all. So he took the pain, the hatred, the loneliness, the depression and anger and made them his. His emotions. His being. Him.

Eventually Malik would calm down and Marik would be forced back into the dark recess of the boy's mind. Locked away with only his twisted thoughts for company. It wasn't an ideal way of living but he was too weak to do anything about it. Malik was a real person. He was a vile concoction of dark emotions. For the time being anyway. He would just have to wait, continue collecting Malik's emotions until they became his own, made him who he was, made them himself. But one thing always hindered his plan. One irritating insect that continually buzzed where he wasn't wanted.

Rashid.

Rashid the kind.

Rashid the humble.

Rashid the loving.

Rashid the insect.

Time and time again when Malik was on the verge of breaking down and calling out to Marik to help him, Rashid would appear and make everything all right with a few simple words or heartfelt gesture.

Malik would recover. Marik would lose his chance to grow stronger.

Malik would smile. Marik would seethe.

Malik loved.

Marik loathed.

He remembered one particular memory clearer than the others. It was some time after the Tomb Keeper's initiation, how long was anyone's guess. There was no way of telling time in the tombs, no crack of sunlight to fade and signal the day's end, no clocks or time pieces to count away the hours. They ate when their father said eat, they slept and woke when he said sleep and wake. Their father's word was law and to fight it would lead only to pain.

Which was exactly why Malik had called Marik forth that day.

Malik was sobbing, his head buried in his pillow with shaking shoulders and trembling hands clenched in half fists of his blanket. Marik simply watched him for a minute, secure that his other self would reveal his troubles soon enough. What else could he possibly want him for if not to listen and share his misery? He was not proven wrong. Malik raised his head, lavender eyes red and swollen, the perfect painting of sadness and looked at him. He in turn smirked at the boy's pathetic appearance. He didn't know why he did it, it just came naturally. Malik sniffled, whispering broken words between sobs.

"I, I just wanted to, to read them...I, I was being careful, I didn't mean to, to..." his words ended in a strangled sob and Marik felt oddly comfortable. Perhaps not too odd considering what he was.

"And what?" he asked almost disinterestedly "The old coot caught you reading some scriptures you weren't meant to and whipped you for disobeying him? Honestly Malik I'd think you'd be used to pain by now." He stepped away from the bed, his feet never touching the ground or making any sort of noise as he moved. He walked around the short walls of the room, etching each detail into his memories. He didn't get to escape the darkness for very long so he made sure to savour every moment he wasn't there.

Malik opened his mouth to say something but choked on his own sob, tightening his grip on the fabric trapped in between his fingers. Marik chuckled, again not intentionally, just a natural reaction. Even babies laugh when something amuses them. Why wouldn't he? He walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge with one elbow against his knee, the side of his face resting in his palm. Malik turned his head, looking at him over his shoulder. Fresh tears were gathering in pools at the corners of his eyes. Marik wondered vaguely if Malik cried enough, would his eyes shrivel up like dates and fall from their sockets? Probably not, but it was a fleeting thought so he didn't dwell on it.

"He, he didn't punish me. He punished Rashid" their brother's name was a guilty whisper "Father said Rashid should have been watching me but I was the one who told him I wanted to be alone. I didn't, I didn't mean to spend so long reading, I just wanted to see..." he looked away and Marik frowned. He didn't care that Rashid was being punished, he was almost pleased, but the way Malik had spoken of the scriptures had made him curious.

"You wanted to see what?" he asked "What was written on these so called forbidden pieces of paper?" Malik shifted from his position, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and sitting up beside the ghostly form. Sitting side by side they looked near identical, the only differences in their appearance being Marik's raised hair and pupil less eyes. He was a bit see through at certain parts of his body, his fingers and feet and the tips of his oddly spiked locks but since Malik was the only one that could see him they didn't think anything of it. Malik licked his lips, a glint of something shinning in his tear stained irises.

"It was stories about ...above" Marik blinked, tilting his head in thought.

"Above? You mean the realm of Ra and the Gods?" Malik shook his head, the glint in his eyes becoming clearer as a small smile tugged at his lips

"No" he whispered, his smile growing wider "I mean the surface, the world above the tombs." The glint shone so clear Marik knew exactly what Malik was feeling. Excitement. He looked up at the ceiling, the cold stone slabs illuminated by the torches on the walls "Outside, that's what the scribe called it. The outside world. There were so many things he described, so many strange things"

"Like what?" Marik asked. He could feel something fluttering inside his astral form. A new emotion adding itself to his being. "Like what?!" he repeated, his new found excitement making him impatient for Malik's answer.

"There were lots of things. One was about water but it's not like the water we get from the barrels, it's a whole lot of water and it moves, I think he called it a river, it travels in a squiggly line along the ground and it's really blue and sparkles under the sun but you can't look right at it or you'll hurt your eyes"

"The water?"

"The sun"

"Obviously" Marik scoffed "You think you can just stare at Ra? What moron would stare at a God?" Malik laughed and shook his head

"But it doesn't look like Ra; the scribe wrote it looked like a big golden ball and it made everything warm and bright" he shut his eyes, trying to in-vision such a beautiful sight "It sounds so wonderful"

Marik was silent a moment, staring at the other boy as he smiled so wishfully. A golden ball that made everything warm? He glanced at the flickering flames in the torch, imagining them bigger and stronger in the shape of a circle. It did sound magnificent. Something so bright would scatter any darkness. Maybe. Maybe if he saw it, just once, he would be able to remember it when he was trapped back in the darkness. And maybe, maybe then the darkness wouldn't seem so bad. So dark and painful. So lonely.

"Malik?" The boy opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Yes?" Marik felt strange, a new emotion he didn't understand filling his being. It was like fear but not quite so strong. Later he would realise this was the first time he experienced nervousness, an awkward emotion he would ensure to cover up if it ever tried to surface again.

"If...if you ever get to see the sun, will you let me see it too?" His voice had sounded weaker, no tones of malice sewn into his words. For one brief moment he sounded like Malik himself. It annoyed him but he didn't let it show. It wasn't fair he had to ask just to see something. It was his body too after all. Maybe he didn't have the power to make it move or to experience the sensations it allowed but it was still his.

Malik stared at him with his mouth slightly open and his eyes unblinking. The torches crackled quietly. A wave of heat washed over Marik's face. Suddenly he wished he hadn't said anything. He felt foolish. Embarrassed. He didn't like it. Not at all.

"You" Malik began, finally breaking the silence "you can't see it through my eyes?"

"I don't think so" he mumbled in reply, his cheeks dusted pink. He made a mental note to lock this emotion away as well. It wasn't completely unpleasant but he didn't like that others could see it so obviously. Malik smiled softly, looking him right in the eyes.

"In that case, I promi-"

Footsteps sounded in the hall. The scruff of sandals slapping against stone steadily growing closer. Malik flinched, his sentence unfinished as his fear grew. Marik felt it and glared at the doorway, expecting their father or one of the other tomb keepers to appear. If they had heard Malik talking to himself they would certainly report it back to the old man with notions the boy was losing his mind. The footsteps grew closer and closer until a long shadow cast across the doorway followed by its owner.

Rashid. Malik sighed in relief but Marik's glare did not waver.

"Master Malik" Rashid began softly "Who were you speaking to?" Malik glanced at his ghostly counterpart for a moment.

"I was talking to... myself."

Marik snorted and rolled his eyes. Rashid smiled kindly and stepped into the room. His steps were small and he cringed each time the sole of his sandal touched the ground. Marik could already feel the guilt beginning to seep back into Malik's thoughts. The young boy had forgotten about Rashid's punishment momentarily but now that he could see his brother's suffering right in front of him the self hate and regret were returning full force. A pebble caught the toe of Rashid's sandal, tripping the already staggering boy.

"Rashid!" Malik jumped from his bed as his brother's knees hit the solid tiles with a sickening crack. Marik shivered as a wave of immense guilt flooded into him. He shook his head and grinned. He could feel himself growing stronger, gaining more control. Malik was too busy fretting by Rashid's side to even notice the subtle shift. One of the fallen boy's sandals had slipped off to reveal the vibrant red blistering skin of the sole of his foot. Malik's heart clenched at the sight and Marik didn't bother to hide his twisted pleasure in Rashid's suffering.

"Looks like the old coot burned him just enough to scar but not kill the nerves. The pain must be excruciating" his words ended in a mocking snicker that made Malik clench his fists. He turned his head and gave a glare that clearly said not to say another word to his astral doppelganger. Marik gave a cold smirk in reply, the twinges of Malik's anger sinking into him with a tickle.

"Master Malik?" Rashid's concerned voice brought the boy back to their current situation. His brother had suffered such a terrible punishment all because he couldn't control his damn curiosity. It wasn't fair but to complain in anyway would surely end in even harsher punishment. It was sickening to think that Rashid had received a gentler punishment than their father was capable of. And it would always be Rashid who suffered. Malik held the Pharaoh's secret etched into his body, to damage the vessel of something so important would surely be a crime. He would never be struck or whipped or punished in such a horrible way. But Rashid and Ra forbid even Ishizu could be and would be if their father saw it fit. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all, but it was their life. So long as they stayed in the tombs and awaited the Pharaoh's return, this would always be their life

"Not if we escape" Marik offered "If we can get to the surface and see the sun, we can escape this pitiful excuse of existence" _'And then I can escape from you and have my own body and my own life'_ he thought silently.

"Escape" Malik repeated in a whisper "and choose our own lives" Rashid's hand rested on the boy's shoulder, causing him to meet his eyes.

"Master Malik, I know sometimes this path seems hard to follow but it is the path destiny has chosen for you as a tomb keeper"

"But I don't want to be a tomb keeper" Malik hissed his words but regretted them as soon as they left his lips. Rashid had wanted nothing more than to be accepted as a tomb keeper and here he was spitting the title like a bitter taste. But Rashid's amber eyes held no outrage or envy at his words, only understanding and love.

"You have a heavy burden to bear but that doesn't mean you have to bear the weight alone. I will always be by your side to help you stand when you stumble or lead you back to the light when you are swallowed in darkness."

"But you keep getting hurt because of me! Why, why would you go through so much for me?"

Rashid smiled softly and raised his arms, gently wrapping them around the smaller boy in a warm hug . "Because you are my beloved brother and master Malik, nothing will ever change that."

Malik said nothing, Rashid's words touching his heart and filling him with a warmth words couldn't accurately describe. A trickle of a tear ran down his cheek before he even realised he was crying. He sniffled softly, throwing his arms around his brother's torso and burying his face in between his neck and shoulder. Rashid patted the boy's back soothingly, smiling without complaint as his ragged robe became damp with Malik's tears.

Marik watched the scene with a scowl of disgust but inside he felt a stab of jealousy for Malik's position. He in no way wished to be held by Rashid, in fact the very idea made his non-existent skin crawl, but to have someone say they would stand by your side no matter what, someone to keep back the darkness and loneliness, what a magnificent thing that would be. He couldn't help but be a little envious.

Suddenly a shiver raced up his spine and chills spread throughout his whole body. Marik's eyes widened. '_No! Not yet!'_ But even as he thought and willed himself not to feel it already his vision was filling with shadows. He opened his mouth to call out to Malik but a jolt of pain shooting through him cut off his voice. The darkness was taking him back. Malik didn't need him now. Rashid had rid him of his guilt so there was no reason for him to be here. Marik fought back the shadows but it was a losing battle and like all the other times he was once more dragged back into the darkest corner of Malik's mind. Locked and chained by whips of shadow, an invisible wall like glass blocking him from reaching out to his other half.

Not that Malik had even noticed his absence. He was warm and happy in Rashid's embrace, oblivious to anything but the security and care that his brother gave.

"Malik!" Marik cried out, his voice an octave higher in desperation "Malik!" But his call never reached the boy's ears, blocked and rebounded off the glass case that caged him. He growled raising his small fists to bang against his clear prison. He pounded against the glass ferociously, striking harder and harder as his panic rose. He could already feel the cold shadows winding up his body like vines, their icy touch like dozens of needles piercing his skin. "MALIK!" He slammed his fists against the glass, his chest rising and falling with uneven breaths "MALIK LET ME OUT!"

The shadows climbed higher, wrapping around his small waist and squeezing. His insides froze with fe- NO!

NO! NO! NO! Not that, anything but that!

"MALIK PLEASE!" he begged. His arms grew weak. He raised his fist but his fingers unwound on impact with the clear wall, his palm slapping against the glass with a sting. The coils of shadow had reached his torso. They constricted tightly, crushing his chest and restricting his already strained breathing. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes from the pain. He clawed at the wall, his nails scraping against the smooth surface.

"M, Malik" he sobbed "please!" He didn't care that he looked weak or that he was begging . So long as he didn't feel that, then he didn't care how pathetic he seemed. The shadows wound around his arms, piercing, freezing, sewing into him like a needle with thread made of ice. The icy feeling tickled the small hairs on his neck.

"MAL-" his voice cut off in a strangled cry. The length of shadow that had coiled around his throat wound tighter, choking him just enough to hurt but not to cut off his airway completely. All around his body the shadows tightened and loosened, immobilising and taunting.

Marik closed his mouth. He knew what was coming next.

He shut his eyes. The shadows brushed away the tears in mock comfort.

No.

No please.

Anything but this.

Anything but this feeling.

He would be depressed, he would be angry.

He would hate.

He would be lonely.

So lonely.

He would be anything but this.

The shadows probed at his lips, their cold touch demanding entry. He grit his teeth and jerked his head away. He didn't get far, the shadows intertwined and gripping his hair with imaginary fingers in imaginary fists. They pulled his head back, craning his neck out painfully. They slithered over his mouth, prickling and edging between sealed lips. Still he refused to open.

They shadows fisted in his hair pulled back even further. Marik's neck was bent forward so painfully he was sure it would tear off his shoulders. He whimpered, disgusted with himself but willing to do anything to make the shadows release him. But the shadows didn't want his whimpers. They didn't want anything from him. This was their purpose. They felt no pity. They felt nothing. They were doing this because this was why they existed. This was why they were locked away in the back of Malik's mind. They were the dark emotions that festered and took the form of darkness. It was their duty to do this. And it was Marik's duty to accept them. But he didn't want them. They would make him feel that horrible feeling. That emotion he never wanted to be part of him. Still the shadows persisted.

He couldn't feel them. He couldn't feel anything anymore. His body was numb with the cold. Were the shadows even still there? Of course they were still there. This was how they tricked him before and the time before that. He just had to keep his eyes and mouth closed until he was sure they were gone. But were his eyes even closed? He could only see darkness but he only saw darkness when they were open too. Maybe they were already open. Maybe the shadows had left. Maybe he should try to call out to Malik again. No! It's a trick. It's always a trick. Their still there, waiting for him to open his mouth. He just had to wait. But how long had he waited already? How long had he been in this state, it was impossible to tell. He couldn't move, he couldn't feel. Couldn't see, hear, smell , taste or touch. He couldn't do anything at all. Did he even still exist?

...Of course. Of course he still existed. He was thinking so he had to exist right. He was still there. Still Marik. But what if he wasn't Marik. What if he was just a thought Malik was having? Just a stray bit of wandering imagination. Just a fleeting thought.

NO!

He was real damn it! He knew he was.

But what proof did he have?

He, he just had to make a sound. Any sound. A sound that Marik made. Not Malik. A sound he was sure he could hear because he had made it. The shadows were gone by now right? They must have left by now. He couldn't feel them so they had to be. They were gone. He could open his mouth now. He could.

Slowly Marik opened his eyes. He only saw darkness. Did he really open them or were they ever even closed? He couldn't see the shadows. He couldn't see anything. But that meant they were gone right? He just had to open his mouth and make a noise. Any noise. Then he would know for sure he was real. His lips trembled. He couldn't feel them but he knew they were trembling. Just like before. Like all the other times. Just one sound. All he needed was one little sound.

His mouth opened.

And the shadows forced their way down his throat.

He could feel them now. Untangling from his limbs and racing down his throat like a whirlwind of razor blades. He could see them now. Their whip like shape even blacker then the darkness around them. They filled him. Filled him with themselves and the emotion they brought with them. Marik felt it. Felt it taking over him as the finale length of shadow slithered inside him. His pupil less irises contracted to pinpoints. His mouth stayed agape. His body trembled and sweated. His hearing was deafened with a high pitch ring. He tasted bile.

And then he felt it.

Marik felt fear.

Pure fear.

He screamed.

"You are not permitted to wander the blimp after curfew. Return to your room immediately"

Marik snapped back to reality. He had been so involved in his memory that he hadn't even noticed he had reached Rashid's room. One of Kaiba's drones stood in front of the door, staring at him evenly.

"Did you hear me?" the drone asked "If you do not return to your room you may be disqualified from the tournament"

Marik raised an eyebrow. The drone was in his late thirties and while he didn't look particularly strong he was most likely trained in some form of self defence.

"Oh really?" Marik mumbled in mock interest. Pupil less lavender orbs scanned the hallway they were in. No other guards could be seen but that didn't mean they weren't patrolling the halls. Marik smirked. All this reminiscing had only made his hate stronger and he wanted to vent a little. After all if he wasn't careful he might kill Rashid quickly and painlessly. And what fun would that be? He chuckled quietly and looked back to the drone. The guard squared his shoulders, the black sunglasses over his eyes hiding his fear. But Marik could see it. He knew it all too well not to see it.

"Return to your room" the guard repeated, the barest hint of a tremor in his steady voice.

"Of course" Marik grinned in a falsely pleasant voice "but first maybe you could help me with something" He pulled the millennium rod from behind his back, the guard's eyes watching carefully but completely unaware of the horrors the golden staff could inflict. He twirled the rod between his bronze fingers, tilting his head with a lazy smile "Tell me something, have you ever seen true darkness? Not the darkness that comes when there's no light but real darkness?" A bead of sweat rolled down the guard's temple.

"Any acts of violence provoked or otherwise from contestants will result in immediate disqualifica-" His words were cut off by Marik's laughter. The blonde shook his head, his lips pulled back in a clearly unhinged grin.

"I'll take that as a no" he chuckled. He barred his teeth and licked his lips, his next words a purr "Let me show you." He pointed the rod at the guard, the golden eye of Horus glowing for a moment. Simultaneously the guard's eyes darkened and his body grew limp. Silently he turned and entered the code into the panel behind him. The door to the room opened and Marik severed his control on the guard, the nameless man's body crumpling to the floor like a rag doll. Marik stepped over him into the darkness of the room.

The sound of a heart monitor beeped quietly in the corner. Rashid's unconscious form sleeping in the bed beside it. A thrill of excitement raced up Marik's spine as he approached the bed. Finally. Finally he would have his revenge for being sealed away in that horrifying darkness. He un-sheathed the rod's dagger, raising it above the sleeping man's eye. A dark smile spread across his face.

"Farewell Rashid"

He brought down the rod, the point of the dagger mere inches from its target when his hand suddenly stopped. He couldn't move.

"What is this?!" he hissed in outrage

"Me I suppose" a voice answered from behind. Marik whipped around his eyes raking the darkness for the owner. He found him leaning lazily against the wall opposite to him.

"You" Marik growled. The figure pushed himself off the wall and stepped into the moonlight.

"Me" Bakura grinned.

* * *

_**And that's all for now :D I know there hasn't been a lot of interaction between Anzu and Marik since the first chapter but the next chapter will be different :3**_


End file.
